Space Jam 2
by michaeldevilboy
Summary: The crossover you didn't see coming.... RATE AND COMMENT, PLEASE! Sorry its taking so long, senior year is not easy!
1. Chapter 1 : The Begining

_Space Jam 2_

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Looney Toons or the plot to Space Jam in any way. It all belongs to Warner bros.

And I do not own the plot or any of the characters from Heroes. They all go to Tim Kring and NBC.

This story is of course non-canon, so don't get confused.

This story is just fan made. So enjoy.

Story rating: PG-13 – For Violence, blood, mid-language, and horrifying story telling.

Summery:

11 years have past since the Looney Toons were threatened with slavery by an alien theme park owner named Swackhammer. During his time on the moon, he hatched a plan not only to get revenge on the Looney Toons but to take over the world.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, people with abilities are struggling to live a normal life. But some take pride to their abilities and use them for good. Especially a man named Peter Petrelli. He is one of the most powerful human beings on earth…or is his? And… is he alone in what he is about to face?

You may ask yourself, how do these two worlds collide? Well, you gotta read this story and find out.

_Timeline setting - During the Villains arc_

_Dec. 2012 – 4 years in the future_

_Running foot steps is all you hear in the quiet city of Manhattan, those foot steps are coming from a man named Peter Petrelli, he's wearing black casual clothes and he has a scar going down the middle of his face. As Peter runs, he spots a door that leads to abandoned parking lot. He runs through the door and shuts it behind him. He looks at the door while walking backwards. Until he hears the cocking sound of a gun behind him. It was Claire Bennet. She points the gun at Peter and is threatening to pull the trigger._

Future Peter - _*Breathing Heavenly*_

_Future Peter turns around._

Future Peter – … Come on Claire… its me. Put down the gun.

Future Claire – Can't… it ends here.

Future Peter – NO! WAIT!!! WAIT!!

Future Peter – I'm going back to the day it all starts.

Future Claire – It's too late.

Future Peter – It isn't, think about it Claire, it wouldn't be like this if no one ever known about us or if he never took over our government. Not having to rebel against our own country, and possibly the world. I'm not going to look like the bad guy in all of this while innocent people and Toons are dying or being enslaved.

_Future Peter walks closer to Future Claire._

Future Peter – Come on think Claire, if all this never happened, then there would be no camps, no hiding underground, and no more being hunted like this. And no more looking like slaves for him.

Future Peter – All these powers… its gunna destroy everything.

Future Claire – I made peace with that along time ago you never did.

_Future Claire walks closer to Future Peter._

Future Peter – What happened to you Claire?... How'd you get this way?

Future Claire – I'm different remember… Special.

Future Peter – I can fix all of this, everything, Please.

_Claire paused for a second…_

Future Claire – I'm sorry Peter… I've always loved you.

_Future Claire fires her pistol. As the bullet flies through the air, everything starts to slow down, and then everything stops. Future Peter has stopped time. Peter walks out of the way of the bullet and starts to make way to Claire. He takes the gun out of her hand and looks at her with sadness… And then teleports away. After Peter disappears, Claire looks around to find that he's gone. She is grown enraged. _

_Future Peter then teleports himself to the day of the press conference at the Odessa, Texas Police Department. Peter then walks out of the closet in which he teleported to, he started to hear his Brother Nathan in the conference room. Peter walks over to the entrance of the room and sees a long black trench coat and a black hat hanging on a coat rack. He puts it all on and continues to walk to the crowd surrounding Nathan. Peter also sees Matt Parkman and his pasted self beside Nathan. As Nathan was_ _about to reveal to the public that he has the ability to fly, Future Peter shoots him in the chest point blank. Everyone goes into panic. As Nathan Falls, Peter is there to catch him in a pool of his own blood. Peter looks around to see if he finds anyone is to blame for this. Then he saw Future Peter walking away from the crowd. He puts Nathan down and yells…_

Peter – Stay with him!

Matt – What?!

_Peter then brakes free of the crowd and runs after Future Peter. Future Peter then runs into the men's room down the hall and Peter is hot on his tail. Then Matt saw Peter run into the Men's room too, he goes after him. He sees Peter with an empty coat and hat._

Matt – Where is he?!

Peter – I lost him.

Matt – Did you get a good look at him?

Peter – No… no.

_Elsewhere… _

_Looney Toon Land – Present Day_

_Bugs's Rabbit hole:_

_It was a nice peaceful day in Looney Toon Land, until Bugs and Lola woke up from the sound of yelling._

Elmer Fudd – Alright you rascally rabbits, I got you now!!!

Bugs – Ah what gives?

Lola – Not Elmer, Its 6:05 in the morning.

Bugs – Don't worry, I'll deal with him.

_Bugs goes up the rabbit hole and looks at Elmer in the face and says…_

Bugs – Na doc, do you know what time it is?

Elmer – Well, its 9:30.

Bugs – Guess again doc.

_Elmer looks at his watch._

Elmer – Oh, its 6:05.

Bugs – And you know what that means.

Elmer – What?

Bugs – Its tea time!

_Bugs pulls out a table, cups, and a tea pot. He sits Elmer down and asks him…_

Bugs – How many lumps do you want?

Elmer – Oh, uhhh three.

_Bugs then pulls out a mallet and hits Elmer on top of the head, leaving three lumps on his head._

Bugs – Care for some desert?

Elmer – Oh no, I think I'll go now…

_Elmer, seeing stars, starts to walk funny and then falls to the ground._

_Bugs starts to walk back to his rabbit hole._

Bugs – (_Laughs under his breath_) what a Maroon.

_Bugs then goes back to bed with his wife._

Lola – So, how'd it go?

Bugs – The usual, Elmer sees stars and I get back to you and my life.

Lola – That's what I'm talking about.

_Then Lola starts to kiss Bugs all over his face, well we can see were that's heading… _

_Costa Verde, California _

_The Bennet Home – Present Day_

_Claire Bennet, in her house, watches TV in horror as her father Nathan Petrelli is being raced to the hospital by paramedics with Peter by his side._

_Claire calls Peter on his cell._

Peter – Hello.

Claire – Peter, it's me.

Peter – Claire.

Claire – Is he…

Peter – Oh its bad, were getting him to a hospital.

Claire – I should be there, I can help.

Peter – No, he needs to get to surgery.

Claire – But my blood can…

Peter – Claire you're in California… he needs to be in a hospital right now… just… I'll call you if I know anything.

_(Peter hangs up.)_

_They arrive at the hospital and they send Nathan to the emergency room._

_Peter waits in the waiting room as doctors try to save his brother._

_About a half an hour later…_

_A doctor, with a sad look on his face, walks to Peter._

Doctor – I'm sorry; we just couldn't save him…

Peter - ………

_Peter then walks to Nathan's lifeless body. Peter then holds Nathan's hand and said to himself…_

Peter – It shouldn't have ended this way.

……………_._

_Then out of nowhere, Nathan wakes up, realizing he is in a pool of his own blood. _

_END OF CHAPTER__ 1._


	2. Chapter 2 : The Boogyman Returns

_Yamagato Industries _

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Hiro Nakamora is now a big time owner of his father's company. His long time friend, Ando, knocks on the door. Ando comes in._

_(Specking Japanese)_

Ando – You busy sir?

Hiro – Stop calling me "sir"

Hiro – Just because I'm in his office… doesn't mean I'm becoming like my father.

Ando – I can't help it. I'm intimidated.

Hiro – Intimidated…why?

Ando – Your power. Look at you.

Ando – You own fifty-one percent of the company now… A fleet of corporate Jets…

Hiro – I can teleport, remember?

Ando - … And two hundred and fifty million in cash.

Hiro – A temporary set back. I have no interest in money.

Ando – You can always give it to me. I'm extremely interested in money.

Hiro – Ando, money won't show me my destiny. I saved the world… twice. Now look at me, a man without a quest. All I do is sit here bored. Its not like destiny is going to come knocking on my door.

_Hiro then sits back on his chair, and then he and Ando hear a knock on the door._

_A co-worker, who had a letter for Hiro, came through the door. Hiro then walks toward him and wonders on what he has to say. Ando waits patiently. Hiro walks back to Ando with a DVD case in his hand._

Ando – Well, what is it?

Hiro – It's from my father, he left it for me before he died.

_Later, Back at the Odessa Police Department. Peter goes to janitor's closet; he acted as if he was looking for something. Then Matt comes through the door while having a pencil holding a gun through the hole of the trigger. _

Matt – Peter, looking for something?

_Peter looked surprised._

Peter – Yeah I was just uhh…

Matt – Just a… (_Closes the door behind him_)… what?

Peter - Umm

Matt – …How'd you know where to find the gun Peter?

_Peter paused for a sec._

Peter – I just… didn't know where else he'd might have stashed it.

Matt – And what made you think he stashed it.

_Peter's fear of anyone knowing the truth would come true. Matt then tries to read Peter's mind. But then, Peter seems to have reversed Matt's mind reading effect. This hurts Matt._

Peter – You had to go be the detective didn't you Matt.

_Peter then reveals to Matt that he is Future Peter, by using illusion to impersonate the real Peter. Matt was speechless._

Matt – How ya how'd you…

Future Peter – I came from the future. To stop Nathan from telling the world about us, I had to, it's were it all begins.

Matt – Future…

Future Peter – Now that you know you can't be here.

_Future Peter then grabs Matt using telekinesis, then teleporting Matt somewhere far away. _

_Future Peter then walks out of the closet and reverts back to his past self._

_Costa Verde, California_

_The Bennet Home_

_As Claire Bennet was packing her bags to go see and help her father and uncle in Odessa, she was walking out her bedroom door and saw a man she believed was dead… Sylar. Claire was in shock._

Sylar – Hello, Claire. I'd bet your been wondering since you saw me last huh… lets just say that I took a little detour on my career path and spent a little time south of the border but… It's all behind me now like a long night after a bad taco.

Claire – No… I saw Hiro Nakamora, kill you I was there.

Sylar – And yet here I' am fully recovered, well not fully… That's actually why I've come.

Claire – What do you want from me?

Sylar – Same thing I wanted last time I came for you Claire I want what you have… (_He said in a whisper_) I want your power.

_Claire then grab a nearby trophy and whacked Sylar a crossed the face. Temporary knocking him out. Claire then runs out of her room, down the stairs while dialing Peter's number on her cell. _

_Back in Odessa, Peter's cell phone rings. He picks up._

Peter – Claire good news Nathan's fine…

Claire – Peter listen, Sylar's in my house right now and I'm trapped, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Then the line goes dead. Claire looks at her phone and the phone said "No Signal"._

_Peter then closes his eyes and teleports to Costa Verde._

_END OF CHAPTER 2._


End file.
